100 Snippets of the Invisible world
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: 100 drabbles on the life of the invisible kind,best known as the minimoys and their human companions. Includes OCs, love/angst/family and many more! T for sexual themes as well!
1. 1-5

_**1. Introduction**_

Introducing Betameche to her sister was easy; Dionysus was eager to meet the man who was going to be her rival in her sister's love and Betameche wanted to be on good terms with everyone Nessa cared most for.

It happened when they were transformed,after Arthur and Selenia embraced, and after Narcissus was done squeezing Beta. Dionysus had come forward and analyzed the young prince from the tip of his wild hair down to his sandaled toes. With a brief introduction, Narcissus stood between the two as they shook hands. In the end, one agreement made their relationship solid.

"I swear, to the gods almighty! If you think you can have all of my sister, you have another thing coming."

"Well, you'll just have to suck it up, huh then? Unless you're willing to share her, we are on some Bad terms."

"Fine! Fifty-fifty!"

"Now wait a damn second-!"

"I'm her husband, so Sixty-forty!"

"Beta-!"

"Sixty-Forty-five! I'm her SISTER, I've seen her naked MANY more times thank you."

"We'll see about that. This is a done deal"

And they has spit in their right palms to shake on it.

_**2. Complicated**_

There were many things in the Minimoy's land that Arthur would never truly understand as he would to things in the human world; vice-versa for Selenia about his own. Where there were one shape for a car in the human world, there was about a million shapes for the minimoy's cars which were bugs.

It was very complicated to understand how they could ride bugs, yet such things did not talk and seemed like pets. Well...It was to Arthur.

"I don't think I like a Centipede-Errrr...Yidu-Yu, as my ride, Sel." Arthur looked over the princess's shoulder to talk to her properly. She gave a chuckle and turned her over the same shoulder to give him a playful smile.

"I'm driving Arthur, so you have no say."

_**3. Making History**_

The day Malthazar tried to take over the human world would go down in history forever. It would cause historians trouble understanding what exactly had gone down in the small neighborhood of Daisy Town that fateful,summer day. When Arthur would look up at the newspaper clipping with a picture of a giant mosquito and the headline reading: _**War Of The World: Bugs Vs. Humans!**_

He would know exactly what had happened and smile fondly at the memory.

_**4. Rivalry**_

It was what siblings always did and the minimoys were not to be left out. He would stick his tongue out at her, she in turn would do the same. Then he'd make a stupid face, and she'd make a snarky comment and make an equally stupid face. They'd get verbal,insulting each other to no end- his shortness against her ego. Next came the hitting where he'd pinched her and she'd pull on his cheeks- sometimes it would get more painful, but they didn't want to scar each other. Finally Miro would break them up and they'd turn their backs on one another.

Not until later that day, when everyone was getting ready for bed, they say sorry quickly, maybe hug a bit, and then be on their way- plotting for their next big argument.

"Why do you always fight? Is there a big reason?" Arthur had asked her one day.

She had just sighed, gave a small smile and say passively: "Well, I'm a big sister, and he a younger brother, we can't both have father's attention together for long, so when he does give the attention to one, the other has pent up anger and jealousy..."

"Oh...I get it! Its your own special way of having a reason to say sorry and giving love!"

And Selenia nor Betameche would answer, but agreed silently.

_**5. Unbreakable**_

He was the great Prince of Darkness- now King of Darkness! His face was hideous, his hands sharp claws and his skills unmatched by anyone! He was invincible! Unbreakable! Yet this boy...This Human boy had broken him. Malthazar punched his glass encasing in rage and stomped his foot angrily. Oh that boy had not heard the last of him! M would become stronger! He would have his third revenge!

With another hateful punch to his transparent prison, there was a_- Crack!_

And M cherished the sound and scene as the glass broke into chunks around his feet.

_He was Malthazar, he was a king and he was unbreakable._


	2. 6-10

**AN_:_**_Okay, so for Death...I didn't want to get to_o_ emotional or sad so soon, so yeah. Then Gateway takes place between the ending of movie two and the beginning of three since there can be a scene there._**  
**

_So enjoy everyone!  
_

**6. Obsession**  
Power was something he loved and with it came the admiration from everyone all around. Being one of the best soldier in the kingdom already gave him enough power to satisfy him, but when he was chosen to find water to rid them of the drought, Malthazar knew his current power was not enough. When he returned, that power was there, but it was slowly fading because of Archibald's peaceful ways.  
He fell into a spiral of depression which lead him to his curse, but the want, the _yearning, _for power was still there. He used his ferocity and ugliness to spark fear into everyone he met and soon had power once more...But for how long?

**7. Eternity**  
With a single kiss, Arthur and Selenia were forever bonded. They were married until death took them apart. Until ever and never. Neither would have it any other way.  
"How long will this love last?" Arthur held the beautiful Minimoy princess in his arms.  
"How could you ask such a thing, Arthur?" Selenia squeezed her arms around Arthur's waist tighter, burying her face into his chest to rid herself of the hollow hole burning in her heart.  
"Because I love it when you tell me." he smiled into her ginger locks, her scent making his mind spin.  
"Oh,Arthur! That was mean!" she now shoved her nose deeper into his chest harder to hide her blush; how could she think of her husband saying such mean things purposely?  
"This love shall last forever, for all of eternity, and though we may be worlds apart, it will always be strong..." she whispered dreamily.  
And Arthur laughed merrily, snuggling deeper with her wife,pulling the covers over their bodies.  
He would not have it any other way.

**8. Gateway**  
With the telescope broken, Arthur could return home and M could not come back. He stared in awe for a while as everyone else slowly walked off. How would he see his mother again? His father? Grandma...Grandpa...  
Biting his bottom lip and searching the ground as if it had the answer, Arthur thought hard as he always did. This was not the end, no, not by a long shot! He had to stay positive and keep his mind open and optimistic for any ideas.  
He was brought out of these thoughts when Selenia interlaced her fingers with his, and gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Come, father wishes to have a meeting." she tugged his arm to follow.  
The meeting was something quick and gave little progress to Arthur. They mostly discussed what room could be open for him and how horrible it was that M was now to cause chaos in the human world. Selenia shouted her hate for the Cursed minimoy and was mostly concerned on getting to the human world and stopping him. Betameche on the other hand had run off to get some food in the middle of his sister's hateful rants.  
"The sword shall help!" cried Selenia as she took long strides towards the sword in the stone. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the golden blade. She grabbed it's erected hilt and pulled with all her might to pull it out, but with no luck. This went on for the rest of the day as Arthur tried to grasp some sort of idea. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind, but it seemed to fly away when he almost grasped it. He sighed and watched his wife try to pull out the sword, and felt his ears drop.

**9. Death**  
It was inevitable that his grandfather was getting older; his once brunette hair was white and his once tan skin now wrinkly and was now twenty and his Grandfather in his late fifties,but even now, it was obvious the old man was still up and kicking.  
The thought of this man, this war veteran, this ingenious man who had raised Arthur like a second father, could die at any moment seemed ridiculous to the young man.  
But when it did come...He would cry hard, he would hurt bad, but he'd be proud, because this older man had made Arthur in what he was today; a strong young man.

**10. Opportunities**  
When Selenia was given the opportunity to visit the human world she did hesitate to go. She said yes instantly and shook hands with the frail witch-doctor to seal the deal. She had no time to see his smirk, nor to register the slight 'all-knowing' chuckle he gave.  
With the potion in had she had a way to be with her love, even if it was for a few days. This was her chance to learn more on humans, and she'd be damned if anyone or anything got in her way.


End file.
